dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ankhseram
Ankhseram '(アンクセラム, ''Ankuseramu) is a despicable '''Demon God (魔神, Majin) who accumulated power which soared so colossal that he paralleled against the strength of the omni-king himself. He existed in eminence as one of the single most powerful entities in creation hundreds of millions of years in the past, a vicious and ruthless conqueror who abided the laws of none but his own. After a long-standing feud with the omni-king and extended conflict waged against numerous other god figures from realms spread far and wide across the multiverse, ankhseram dueled the omni-king personally, and was sent to a purgatorial realm far-flung off from the known multiverse, a place that would serve as his world of imprisonment for the heineous deeds he orchestrated against the ordered realms of creation. Ankhseram makes his return in the Ankhseram Saga, a story arc in which he holds the role of the final antagonist, his resurrection made reality by the twisted and murderous followers of his cult, reborn into the material world once again to seize vengeance against the gods and the omni-king himself for their wrongdoings against his pride and their crimes of unmaking the creations he had spawned. Of the original 18 universes which comprised the total sum of all creation, akhseram is responsible for authoring 6 of them, the same 6 universes which were brought to a state of ruin and total annihilation by the omni-king zeno, due to the fact that the 6 universes of the total 18 which ankhseram had spawned held inhabitants which were too powerful and dangerous to be overlooked or contained. Appearance Personality Ankhseram is a man who possesses an arbitrary obsession with fighting. Ankhseram's infatuation with battle is something which far, far overshadows that of the hunger held by the warlike warrior race known as the saiyans, who can't even be compared to the cataclysmic ankhseram. He worships violence, cherishes bloodshed and delights in nothing more than destruction, brutality & hardcore fighting, as a totally deranged battle maniac who is exclusively fixated on hunting down his next opponent. It is said that one of his leading intentions for creating 6 of the original 8 universes was nothing more than an act of fueling his own bottomless greed in fighting, hence, he dangerously accelerated the power and potential of the lifeforms that bloomed among his 6 universes as a method of raising the likelyhood of encountering a challenge whenever he ventured into one of them. Ankseram's peace is war, he confides in conflict, and is never happier or more content as when he is engaged in a thrilling, high-octane battle for supremacy and his very mortality, a man who is dedicated to crushing any and all obstacles in his path without prejudice, distinction or any hesitation at all. In spite of being a godlike entity who is supposedly feared and worshipped as one of the most powerful creatures in existence, ankhseram possesses the behavior of a lowly mortal more than anything. He has all the atrocious and appaling character qualities of a generic hardcore 'Furyo '(不良, literally meaning; "Delinquent"). He is rough, confrontational, standoffish, violent, surly, vicious and extreme, totally incapable of engaging in normal social interactions due to his volatile behavior in relation to others. In verbal interactions, he speaks with a severe, heavy and intense 'Kansai Dialect '(関西弁, Kansaiben), which is but another characteristic of his affinity towards delinquency. His actions are dictated by fury and total fearlessness, something which had always gotten ankhseram into trouble with other gods and divine entities throughout the universes, as he possesses extremely destructive impulses which caused him to resort to violent actions, even in situations where there are no good reason for such behavior. Ankhseram's persona goes beyond mere bravery. He is completely and utterly incapable of feeling fear. Death is something which he voluntarily seeks out just to spit in its face and laugh at it. He is a simple entity, and so long as he can fuel his endless need to fight and engage in combat, he is satisfied. It is not uncommon for those he encounters to label him dim-witted or dull. He has no manners or social etiquette at all, flat-out refusing to speak to others in an honorable way, ignoring affixed titles such as "-san", "-sama" etc, instead referring to others under a series of expletives and vulgarities each one as creative as they are simply appaling. His most common way of addressing another person is "shithead", regardless of their rank, power, or nobility, something which often landed him in deep trouble with some of the more self-seeking gods dwelling throughout the multiverse. To the inexperienced or uninformed eye, it can appear that ankhseram doesn't know how to hold back. Unlike other antagonistic presences in the dragon ball series, ankhseram is seemingly totally blind to the signature tropes of playing up the drama and building up the tension and excitement in a battle. To unfamiliar eyes, ankhseram seemingly goes hardcore from the get-go, he does not wait, he does not hold back, and he does not supress his power, nor his effort in annihilating an enemy challenger as quickly and as brutally as possible. Because of this, it seems that fights with ankhseram have become profoundly one-sided, and prone to ending extremely quickly due to the fact that he seemingly never waits to see just how powerful his opponents can get, instead, he goes about finishing them off as quickly as possible. While this may seem the case, in truth, the reality couldn't be further away from this. Ankhseram's violence is him holding back to begin with. His sheer brutality and the utterly unfair beatdowns that he tends to dish out is in fact the most gentle and laid-back which ankseram can be, and as a result, his attacks and violence only grows worse and worse from there. Being a fight-obsessed battle maniac, ankhseram is always searching for an opponent that can challenge his power and make him experience the kind of fight that can actually excite somebody with a simply unfair amount of power such as him, without dying after the first blow. Relationships Allies Enemies Background Synopsis Power Ankhseram is described as one of the most powerful entities ever to exist, reigning among the strongest most dangerous creatures across the universes that compose all creation, a height of power which he is shown to maintain even to this date. The 'Strongest Demon God '(最強魔神, Saikyo Majin) is a title which he is commonly coveted as in fear and respect, a moniker which numerous characters in the series have addressed him as. Refusing to speak his name at all, the immortal gods of the series simply refer to him as the 'Worst One '(ワーストワン, Wasuto Wan), a distinction which ankseram proudly wears due to the fact that he holds the record of the god which inflicted the most devastation and ruin upon the universes composing existence during his time in reign. Towards the pinnacle of his power, ankhseram's sheer might was such that the omni-king himself was said to be the only opponent capable of even challenging ankseram's might in the distant past. He was feared as a monster among monsters, one whose mere presence induced terror and abject horror to an extent which can't even be compared to the omni-kings eminence, a man who was capable of causing untold destruction, wielding power so great that he was even capable of cornering the omni-king, forcing the almighty zeno to fight with supreme effort for his own life lest the entirety of all creation collapse as a result of ankseram's berserk rampaging throught the annals of existence. However, after being imprisoned within the dark prison pocket dimension which was created by zeno as a last resort to stunt ankhseram's rapid approach towards his final goal of total multiversal destruction, his powers, skills, fighting abilities have grown dull, and his vast quantities of apocalyptic energy have weakened, waned and severely thinned out after being trapped in a continuous neutral state for countless millennia. Upon being broken out of the dark prison, ankseram observes that his power has dwindled to the point that his previous strength as been "long extinguished", so much so that he can't even be considered a shadow of his former self. That being said, ankhseram was still more than powerful enough to effortlessly dominate and manhandle both goku and vegeta while they were transformed to their third stages of super saiyan white, utilizing only the greatest of ease, killing them in the process. After the affair, ankhseram noted that he murdered the two saiyans "accidentally" and even in at the severely weakened state that he was in at the time, he couldn't properly control his own power in battle. Techniques & Special Abilities Fighting Abilities Ki Energy Attacks Ki Energy Techniques Demon God Magic Equipment Forms & Transformations Quotes Quotes By Ankhseram Quotes About Ankhseram Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Martial Artists Category:Demons